Love's Complicated
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella and Edward are dating but Edward suddenly disappears after an accident his body’s never found and then a new boy named Edward Cullen suddenly appears. Will Bella figure it out? Set in present time. Cullens are vampires. Edward human at first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!

* * *

High school drama

Summary: Bella and Edward are dating but Edward suddenly disappears after an accident his body's never found and then a new boy named Edward Cullen suddenly appears. Will Bella figure it out? Set in present time.

Chapter 1

"Bella, you and Edward running for Homecoming court?" my friend Angela Weber asked at lunch. I sat next to my amazing boyfriend Edward Masen.

"Of course! We are going to be king and queen!" I said smiling at Edward and squeezing his hand.

"Look, there are the new kids," Jessica said and both Edward and I looked up to see four beautiful people walk in.

"Wow!" Edward said and I slapped him.

"Hey! I'm your girlfriend," I said and he laughed and put his arm around me.

"I know! I'm so lucky!" he said and kissed my cheek.

"I love you," I said and he smiled.

"I love you too," he said and kissed my lightly on the lips and then we got up and threw away our trash.

Alice's POV

Vision

"EDWARD!" Bella screamed, "EDWARD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" she kept screaming grabbing his face.

"Move," Carlisle said then picked Edward up. I looked at the scene and saw a car that was totaled and broken glass on the road.

"Bella, go home!" Carlisle told her and she shook her head.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" She screamed then Carlisle got up and whispered to her and she nodded and left.

"What are you going to do Carlisle?" I asked and he looked up at me.

"Only thing I can do," he said and bit him.

End of Vision

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked and I stared at him. Edward Masen boyfriend of Bella Swan.

"He's going to become like us," I said and Rosalie gasped.

"WHAT?" she screamed and I looked at her and she was quiet again.

"Well he's going to get into a car accident and Carlisle's going to save him," I said and they nodded.

"We should tell him," Jasper said and I nodded.

"Yes, but let's talk to Carlisle about it first," I said and watched the happy couple walk out of the room.

When we got home Esme was working around the house.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked and she looked towards his office.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I need to talk to him," I said and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said and I walked in and quickly told him about my vision.

"What should we do?" I asked and he thought about it.

"I would tell him, let him make the decision," he said and I nodded.

"I'll tell him tomorrow," I said and walked out with my decision made.

A/N: Like? Dislike? Should I continue? Review please! And could you give me some title suggestions?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

"Where's Edward?" I asked Jessica. I hadn't seen Edward all day and I was starting to get worried.

"Um…" she looked around, "he's right there!" she pointed to the new kids table.

"Thanks," I said and watched him. He looked intense as he talked to them.

"Edward!" I called and he turned back and looked at me. No glared at me.

"What's with him?" Jessica asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe the pressures of going to be royal!" I said sitting down and she shook her head.

"No this is different," I said and she went back to eating and talking to her boyfriend Mike.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up and saw Edward. I quickly intertwined our hands and he kissed my head.

"What were you talking to them about?" I asked and he sighed.

"I have a class with them and we have a project to do," he said and I could tell he was lying.

"You are a bad liar Masen," I said and he smiled.

"Okay, so I don't want to tell you!" that stung a little we had shared secrets since we were little. He must have noticed my sadness because he pulled me up and kissed me, "I'm sorry I can't tell you!"

"It's fine! But you better tell me eventually," I said kidding and he frowned. "I was kidding," I said and kissed him. "Come on," we walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand. I was only worried of what was going on to my relationship.

Edward's POV

I walked into the cafeteria waiting for Bella when I saw the new kids motioning for me. I walked over and sighed.

"Yeah?"

"Edward, I'm Alice, this is Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie," Alice said and I nodded.

"Okay?"

"Well ya see we don't normally tell people this but we're vampires," she said and I started laughing.

"I'm on some show right?" I asked and she didn't smile. "You seriously think you're vampires?"

"Yes, we are vampires. We're only telling you this because I see in the future and soon you're going into a car accident and you won't survive but Carlisle will turn you into a vampire," she said and I blinked a few times.

"EDWARD!" I heard someone call I turned around and saw Bella. I turned back around to face them.

"Wait, if you feed on humans why are you in a school?" I asked and she smiled.

"That's something you'll learn. We're vegetarian vampires we drink the blood of animals," she said and I nodded.

"So I could still see Bella?" I asked and she didn't smile.

"You could, but it wouldn't be smart. She'd be human it wouldn't end well," she said and I nodded.

"I'll talk to you later. When is this supposed to happen?" I asked.  
"This weekend," she said and I nodded.

"I'll spend all that time with Bella, I'll talk to you later," I said and walked to where Bella was sitting. It was going to kill me to be here but not be here.

"Hey Bella!" I had my arms around her neck and she quickly looked up and intertwined our hands. I kissed the top of her head.

"What were you talking to them about?" she asked and I sighed time to lie.

"I have a class with them and we have a project to do," I said hoping it was convincing.

"You are a bad liar Masen," she said and I smiled. Maybe I could learn.

"Okay, so I don't want to tell you!" I noticed her sad face so I picked her up and kissed her, "I'm sorry I can't tell you!"

"It's fine! But you better tell me eventually," she said and I frowned. "I was kidding," she said and kissed me. "Come on," we walked out of the cafeteria hand in hand. I was only worried of one thing my beautiful Bella.

A/N: How was it? Still wanting title suggestions! Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer  
**

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"I'm so glad it's Friday!" I said grabbing Edward's hand. We were heading out to his car after school but he didn't look so happy.

'I'll be right back," he said and I watched him go talk to the new kids. It seemed like when I wasn't around them he talked to them. I waited patiently by his car for 30 minutes. Yep 30 minutes.

"Hey sorry," he said and opened the door. I smiled and sighed.

"It's fine," I said knowing it really wasn't.

"Bella," he said grabbing my arm before I could get in.

"What?" I said and he kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked getting worried.

"Nothing, what? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" he asked and I laughed.

"It's a good thing you are so cute!" I said poking him and I saw the grim expression again.

"Hey! How about you come over Sunday night for dinner?" I said and he shut his eyes.

"No, Bella, because…"

"Because?"

"Because we won't be dating," he said and it sunk in.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?" I asked and he nodded, his eyes still shut. "Edward, why? What about homecoming?"

"We won't win," he said simply and I sighed.

"Fine, you don't have to give me a ride home, bye," I said and grabbed my bag out of his car and started walking.

Edward's POV

"I'm so glad it's Friday!" Bella said grabbing my hand. We were heading out to my car after school, one more day, this was the day I had to end it.

'I'll be right back," I said and I could feel her eyes on me as I went to talk to Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. "I'm breaking up with her," I told them and Alice nodded.

"Edward, it's better this way, she shouldn't suffer,"

"But she will Alice, I know Bella," I said and she nodded.

"Well you want to come home with us and meet Esme and Carlisle?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"Yeah let me talk to Bella," I said and headed back to her. She was waiting by my car patiently but I knew she was mad.

"Hey sorry," I said and opened the door. She smiled and sighed.

"It's fine," she said and started turning around.

"Bella," I said grabbing my arm before she could get in.

"What?" she said and I kissed her. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Nothing, what? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" I asked and she laughed. I was defiantly going to miss that laugh.

"It's a good thing you are so cute!" She said poking me.

"Hey! How about you come over Sunday night for dinner?" she said and I shut my eyes, time to break up with her.

"No, Bella, because…"

"Because?"

"Because we won't be dating," I said and hoped that tears weren't falling down my cheeks.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?" she asked and I nodded, my eyes still shut. "Edward, why? What about homecoming?"

"We won't win," I said simply and she sighed.

"Fine, you don't have to give me a ride home, bye," she said grabbing her bag and I watched her walk away. I looked back at Alice and she nodded. I started crying missing my beautiful Bella.

A/N: Well how was it? Please review! Still accepting titles! LOL! Could you get me to 20?


	4. NEW TITLE

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!

* * *

A/N: Guess what guys! this has got a new title, Loves Complicated thank you Sunshine-96 for the new title


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

My life's hopeless, Edward's gone and it's my fault. What did I say? Had I said something too honest? Well at least it was the weekend I wouldn't have to face him till Monday. I thought these things as I walked home.

"Hey Bella, what's wrong?" my mom asked when I walked in.

"Um… Edward broke up with me," I said and I could hear my voice sounded dead and lifeless.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said embracing me in a hug.

"I'm fine," I said and headed up to my room but paused when I got to the door, "Mom, he hasn't called has he?"

"No honey," she said and went back to doing things in the kitchen. I nodded and walked into my room.

"What are you doing Bella? He's not going to call, why would he?" I said to myself and started crying.

Flashback

"Edward, you love me?" I asked him as I messed with his hair.

"Of course, I'll love you forever and always." He said and kissed me gently. I grabbed his hand and laughed.

"You better," I said and we walked away.

End of Flashback

"Did you mean that?" I asked myself again, I noticed since the new kids came that he had grown distant from me, "it's their fault, it's their fault Edward and I broke up!" I shouted and hit the bed.

Edward's POV

Alice pulled up in front of my house and came up and knocked.

"Hi is Edward here?" she asked my mom and my mom smiled,

"New girlfriend?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No,"

"Where's Bella?" she asked and I looked down.

"We broke up," I said and she was shocked.

"What? I thought you loved her," she said and I got angry,

"Mom, we broke up okay? It's over, I'm not going to see her again," I said and walked out with Alice to her car.

"That was a hard thing for you to do wasn't it? Breaking up with Bella I mean," she said and I nodded.

"Hardest thing I've had to do," I said and she nodded and sped away. "You drive fast," I noted and she laughed.

"Yep, the whole family does, you will too," she said and I nodded.

"I get a car?" I asked and she laughed at me again.

"Of course, whatever you want," she said and I started thinking about what I might want. When we passed Bella's house I saw her sitting on her lawn and I knew she saw me.

"She saw me," I said and Alice shrugged.

"Oh well," she said and I looked back and saw Bella looking after the car. Before I knew it we were at the Cullen's house and Alice smiled.

"Come on, its okay," she said and pulled me in. "CARLISLE! ESME!" she shouted and I saw a man and a woman come down.

"Hi there, you must be Edward Masen," the woman said and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said and the man smiled.

"I'm Carlisle, this is Esme, we are the parents in this household we keep the vampires at control," he said and I smiled. "You won't be a problem will you?"

"I hope not, sir," I said and Esme smiled.

"Welcome to the family Edward," Esme said and hugged me.

"Let me show you the house and your room," she smiled and we walked upstairs, "I already have everything ready, of course for 3 days you will be in pain so…" she trailed off.

"What do you mean pain?" I asked and she didn't smile, "What pain?" I asked again and she led me to Emmett.

"Em, you are the one who remembers what it was like to be changed and I told Edward he would be in pain for three days what's that like?" she asked and he frowned.

"Well, it hurts, it feels like fire then when you wake up your thirsty, so when you wake up we'll take you hunting!" Emmett said laughing and I nodded.

"Great," I said and Alice led me to my room. It had a black couch and a TV.

"Thanks, Alice I love it!" I said and she smiled.

"I knew you would," she said and hugged me then walked out.

A/N: How was it? Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

I woke up with a start knowing it was Saturday, the last day of my life. My human life that is.

"Hey Edward." my mom said greeting me as if it was a normal day.

"Hey mom."

"What do you want to eat this morning?" she asked and I sighed, "I can fix pancakes today and my famous egg omelette tomorrow."

"No, the omelette today," I said and she nodded.

"Okay," she said and began fixing it.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go over to Bella's." I said knowing I needed to fix things between us before it was too late.

"I thought ya'll broke up." She said putting my food in front of me; I began to play with it with the fork.

"Yeah we did, but I need to fix things." I said and she nodded.

"Okay, but be careful it's raining today." she said and I nodded, so that was how my crash would happen rain?

"I will," I said and ate slowly; I wanted to remember this always.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" my mom asked feeling my head.

"I'm fine mom," I said and got up and gave her a hug. "Later," I said knowing that there wasn't going to be a later.

"Bye honey," she said and I walked out to my car in the rain. The first stop was Bella's house.

Bella's POV

"I'm fine mom," I insisted, my mom kept thinking I was depressed and that I wouldn't get well.

"Honey, it was just a high school crush," she said and I didn't say anything. It wasn't just a high school crush. It was more, I loved Edward and I knew he loved me, but something was messing with him, someone more of. She sighed and shook her head, she was about to say something but the doorbell rang.

"Bella," I heard Edward say and I smiled. I knew he wouldn't break up with me for too long. But when I saw him he was different.

"Hi," I said and hugged him. My mom walked away.

"Hi, Bella I'm sorry about what I did. But it was necessary." he said and I shook my head.

"What do you mean it was necessary?" I asked then looked behind him and saw another car behind his. "Are you dating one of the new kids?"

"No, it's different," he said and looked behind him to see the car behind his. "That's Alice."

"Yeah, you know what I don't get? You,"

"Bella, you'll understand later," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"What?" I asked and watched him walk away. "EDWARD! YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY!" I shouted but he didn't turn around, "EDWARD!" fine, it's over.

Edward's POV

"Let's go Alice," I said and got in my car. That was the most painful thing I had done ever. I drove fast in the rain knowing I shouldn't. I saw the tree Alice had told me about, this was it. Goodbye Bella, this was it. I felt my tires skid and then everything went black; the last thing I saw was Bella's face when she saw Alice. Hurt, confusion, but most of all loss.

A/N: I almost started crying during this! Please review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

I woke up and looked outside. I saw it was still dark; I looked at my clock and saw it was 6 AM, why did I have this bad feeling? Edward. He was my first thought, I didn't care how early it was I had to call him. I grabbed my cell phone and hit '4' his speed dial. I waited while it rang.

Alice's POV

I was in Edward's new room, he was screaming. The pain is unbearable, I don't remember it well but I know it was painful. I was in my thoughts when I heard his cell phone ringing. I reached in his jacket pocket and found it. It had a picture of his girlfriend Bella on it.

"Bella!" he screamed and I didn't know what to do. I answered it and tried to be sweet.

"Hello?"

"Where is he?!" she demanded and I blinked and looked at him.

"Um… he can't talk right now, but he'll call you when he's available!" I said and shut the phone. I suddenly got a vision of him waking up soon.

"GUYS!" I screamed running down.

"What?" Esme and Carlisle said and the both sounded worried.

"Calm down, but he's going to wake up soon," I said and we gathered around him and waited.

"How long Alice?" Carlisle asked. I shut my eyes and sighed.

"5…4…3…2…1," I said and we saw Edward open his eyes.

"Hi Edward," Esme said looking down at her new son. I suddenly got another vision of Bella coming here.

"Oh no," I said and everyone looked at me. Jasper came to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What is it Alice?" he asked and I stepped back as the vision continued.

"Did someone say something?" Edward asked and everyone shook their head.

"Why?" Esme asked concerned and Edward shook his head.

"I just thought I heard something," he said and everyone turned their focus back to me.

"Alice, what do you see?" Carlisle asked and I finally told them.

"Bella," I said and Edward's head snapped up.

"What about Bella?" he asked and I held up a finger.

"Wait for it," I said and then heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," Edward said and I grabbed his elbow.

"No, you can't," I said and Edward turned to look at me.

"She knows I'm here," he said and I nodded.

"Fine, but I'm coming with you," I said and we walked downstairs.

"WAIT!" Edward said and I could see he was thirsty.

"You can't do this, I'll do it alone," I said and opened the door to Bella, she was crying.

"Where is he?" she asked and I sighed.

"Bella, he's dead, he was in a car crash last night and he died," I said and her eyes were wide.

"What?" she said and grabbed her stomach and began screaming.

"I'm sorry Bella," I said and shut the door.

"Edward, I'm surprised you chose this," I heard Carlisle say and Edward was surprised.

"What do you mean 'chose'?" he asked looking at me.

"Man, am I dead!" I thought and Edward nodded.

"Yes you are Alice!" he said and I was surprised.

"You can read minds," I stated and Carlisle smiled.

"Well we have a mind reader in the family," he said and we hugged.

"I think I should take Edward hunting, he must be thirsty," I said and he nodded.

"Okay, come on," I said taking his hand and we went to hunt.

A/N: How was it? Review please! Should I do the next chapter in Bella's POV and when Alice tells her that Edward's dead? Review!


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 7

Bella's POV

I waited while the phone rang and was glad when he finally answered, but it wasn't him.

"Hello?" what was she doing answering his phone?

"Where is he?!" I demanded.

"Um… he can't talk right now, but he'll call you when he's available!" she said and hung up. Okay fine, I would just have to go to the house where he was. Problem I had no idea where they lived.

"Mom, I'll be back later!" I called and ran out.

"Hello, can you help me with something?" I decided since Carlisle Cullen works at the hospital surely they would know where the house was.

"Yes Miss?" an elderly woman at the desk said.

"Hi, can you tell me where Carlisle Cullen lives?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Sorry, we aren't allowed to give personal information about the doctors out," she said and I decided it was time to lie.

"My boyfriend called and said he was there, but I didn't drop him off there, he's working on a project with the one of the kids and they can't take him back home so I need to pick him up," I said and she smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry, listen I'll tell you but don't let anyone know I did this, he lives past the creek about a mile past that, it's the first drive on your left after the creek," she said and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you so much," I said and walked out. I got in my old truck and drove away. With one mission on my mind. To get Edward out of there. He was turning away from me and that wouldn't work if we were going to be homecoming king and queen. When I got to the house I saw it was a mansion instead of a house. I got out of my truck and knocked fiercely on the door. I heard voices inside so I knew they were home, I began crying for some reason and the pixie girl finally opened the door.

"Where is he?" I asked and she sighed.

"Bella, he's dead, he was in a car crash last night and he died," she said and my eyes were wide.

"What?" I said and instantly felt a pain in my stomach I felt like I couldn't breathe. I quickly grabbed my stomach and began screaming.

"I'm sorry Bella," the pixie girl said and shut the door. I sighed and sat down on the porch just sitting there for a second then finally pulled myself together and stumbled out to my truck feeling dead. Like Edward. I suddenly understood why he broke up with me and said what he had on my porch.

Flashback

"_Hi, Bella I'm sorry about what I did. But it was necessary," he said and I shook my head._

"_What do you mean it was necessary?" I asked then looked behind him and saw another car behind his. "Are you dating one of the new kids?"_

"_No, it's different," he said and looked behind him to see the car behind his. "That's Alice,"_

"_Yeah, you know what I don't get? You,"_

"_Bella, you'll understand later," he said and kissed me on the cheek._

"_What?" I asked and watched him walk away. "EDWARD! YOU CAN'T WALK AWAY!" I shouted but he didn't turn around, "EDWARD!" fine, it's over._

End of Flashback

I had treated him so bad! He knew he was going to die and that we couldn't be together, I loved him so much and I wouldn't see him ever again.

A/N: That's what Bella thinks at least! Who says they'll see each other again? Did you likey? Review!


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 8

Edward's POV

I had gotten back from hunting with Alice and thought of Bella.

"When will I go back?" I asked Alice and she shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't go back to soon because you might not be able to handle it, give it a week at least," she said and I nodded.

"I need to see Bella," I said and she nodded.

"They're having a funeral for you, if you want you can stand in the wings and watch silently," she said and I had to admit I didn't want to see her that way but until I went back to school that would be the only way I could see her.

"Okay, when is it?" I asked and she closed her eyes.

"This Friday," she said and I knew it was final.

"So… I can read minds?" I asked and she nodded. "Cool,"

"Little Eddie can read minds!" Emmett said and I shot him a look. I didn't like being called 'Eddie' ever.

"Oh someone's moody!" Jasper said and I sighed.

"Whatever," I said and went up to my room. I fingered the piano and began playing.

"Edward that's beautiful," Esme said as I kept playing. I had my eyes close and thought about Bella. There wasn't ever a time that she wasn't on my mind.

"Thanks," I said and kept playing. I thought of the time Bella and I went out for ice cream and the time we got into a fight at school but we made up before the day was over.

"Edward, tell me about Bella," Esme said and touched my shoulder, "If you want to I mean, I know you loved her,"

"I did Esme, Bella was special, she could make me smile when I was sad and if we got into fights we would get back together before the day was over," I said and smiled, "Bella was amazing, we were thinking about getting married after College,"

"That's sweet, you have a picture of her?" she asked and I grabbed my wallet and pulled out the picture of Bella and me during the summer. "She's cute,"

"Thanks, we were at the mall taking pictures," I said and put it back in. "Ya know I am going to my own funeral just to see Bella,"

"I'm sorry you had to end it, but if you want to see her you'll see her once you go back,"

"I'm going back Monday, Esme I have to…" I said and she nodded.

"Just come home if you need to," she said and I nodded.

"Thanks,"

"You're my new son, I'm here if you need me," she said and walked out. I went back to playing and the finally noticed it was night-time. I got up and walked out my window and ran to Bella's house. I didn't care if people saw me, but when I got there I wished I could cry.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry you have to go through this pain," her mom said rubbing Bella's head. Bella was crying into her pillow.

"Mom! I loved him," Bella cried and I sighed. If only I could go in and hug her. I didn't want to see this anymore so I decided to go hunting by myself; I need some alone time.

A/N: Two chapters in one day! Feel lucky and review! Also fun poll on my page not necessary if you don't do it just something for fun.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

"Honey, you need to go to school," my mom said, pulling the curtains back so I could see the sun.

"No mom," I said and hid my face in my wet pillow; I had been up all night crying.

"Honey, you need to, I'm sorry about Edward but if you can't make it long enough then just come home," she said and I nodded and sighed. It looked like she wasn't going to leave me alone so I got up and got dressed.

"I'm up mom," I said and walked out the door and to my truck. I drove to the school with the radio off and passed places that made me remember Edward. I sighed as I got out and shut the truck door.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jessica asked her arm around Mike.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know what happened with Edward everyone expected you to skip this week," she said and I sighed and fixed my backpack.

"Well I guess people don't know me as well as they thought," I said and walked off.

"Good morning Students of Forks high! We have this morning's current news," the principle said over the intercom. I buried my head in my arms and silently cried, knowing Edward wasn't here, "and we are holding a memorial ceremony in the cafeteria during 2nd to 4th period, in memory of Edward Masen, he died in a car crash Saturday afternoon," I heard people gasp around me and I lifted my head and saw all eyes on me.

"What?" I asked and they looked away, I blinked a few times to keep tears back and laid my head down again. Why did my mom make me come today?

"The homecoming king and queen are Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, congratulations," he said and I sighed and felt tears slide down my cheeks. That should have been Bella Swan and Edward Masen! In a second I ran outside the door and into the cold hallway. I sighed and slid down next to a wall my arms around my stomach.

"Are you okay Miss?" I heard a voice say and I looked up and saw someone new.

"No," I said quietly looking away.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked away.

Edward's POV

"No Esme, its okay I want to go today!" I said packing for school.

"But Edward, did you hunt?" Esme asked concerned.

"Yes, I went hunting just a few hours ago," I said walking downstairs.

"Esme, don't worry, I'll watch him," Alice said and I smiled at her.

"Okay, I'm just so worried,"

"Esme, don't worry," Alice said dragging me out to Emmett's jeep. I looked at the cars inside and couldn't wait to get my own.

When we got to the school Alice pulled me to the office where I was supposed to sign in.

"Hello, Alice! What can I do for you?" Mrs. Fells asked when we walked in.

"This is my new brother Edward, he's new here! He just transferred here from Alaska!" Alice told her and she smiled warmly at me, I looked behind her and saw the principal about to do the morning announcements.

"Good morning Students of Forks high! We have this morning's current news, we are holding a memorial ceremony in the cafeteria during 2nd to 4th period, in memory of Edward Masen; he died in a car crash Saturday afternoon,"

'Joy' I thought. I would have to attend my own memorial.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Fell asked me.

"Edward Ma…Cullen," I had to stop myself from saying Masen, Alice would have killed me.

"Edward Ma Cullen?" she asked and I chuckled.

"No Edward Cullen," I said and she nodded and handed me my schedule. I thanked her and walked out, I had my first class with Mr. Berty then the rest of the day was with Bella.

"Are you okay Miss?" I asked when I saw Bella sitting in the hallway crying. I wasn't supposed to call her Bella.

"No," she said quietly, looking away.

"I'm sorry," I said and walked away not knowing what to say next.

A/N: Well?


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

"Miss. Swan?" I was walking past the office when Mrs. Fell stopped me.

"Yes?" I asked and she pulled me into the office.

"Would you mind saying a few words for Edward? You knew him better than anyone," she said and I didn't want to but I nodded and agreed to anyway. I walked out feeling a hole in my chest; I shouldn't have to say something for Edward because he should be right here next to me. I was walking in the hall when I saw the boy who had talked to me earlier standing next to a locker, Alice Cullen's locker. I don't know what happened inside me but I was immediately filled with anger, I walked over to her and started yelling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? HE WAS FINE TILL HE STARTED HANGING OUT WITH YOU AND YOUR FREAKY FAMILY!" I yelled and she looked calm instead of upset, but the new boy was mad.

"Hey, she didn't do anything," he said standing up for her and I sighed and broke down crying. I was really surprised when I felt her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm sorry," I cried and she sighed and patted my back.

"It's okay, no one can expect you to act perfect," she said and walked away. I slid down next to the lockers and wanted to die.

"Miss. Swan, the bell just rang, you need to go to the memorial," Mrs. Fell said and I nodded and got up. I numbly made my way into the cafeteria, I saw people stare at me as I walked up to microphone; I looked down and sighed.

"Um… hi," I said and blinked a few times, "They asked me to speak today because I knew Edward Masen better than anyone in this school probably, he was a really great guy. He had many secrets but he told me almost everything. I think he knew he was going to die because he broke up with me the day before then the day he died he came to my house and said that it was necessary to break up with me," I sighed and felt tears that had escaped and were now rolling down my cheek, "I didn't understand what was going on and I still don't completely understand…" I looked out into the crowd and saw Alice Cullen smiling at me as if encouraging me to go on, I sighed and ran out the doors. I couldn't do this, I wasn't ready and I still had to face his funeral, Joy!

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice came out asking me and I ran into her arms and cried. "Just let it out Bella, why don't you spend the night tonight?"

"I can't," I said and she nodded.

"But please? We have something very important to tell you," she said and I reluctantly agreed.

"Okay fine, Alice, I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier… I just…"

"Bella, it's fine, I understand, but be at my house at 7 sharp!" she said and walked away. I sighed and couldn't believe what was going on…

A/N: How was it? I know Fanfiction is messing up still so I may have to wait to get some reviews… I hate when Fanfiction messes up, don't you? Anyway review!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

I arrived at the Cullen house at 7 exactly. I looked up at the mansion and sighed, why was I doing this? I felt like dying without Edward.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said coming out. Funny how I had yelled at her earlier and now it was like we were best friends.

"Hi," I said and she gave me a brief hug.

"Come on in," she said pulling me inside. I saw her family waiting inside, "This is my boyfriend Jasper, my sister Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett, that's my newest brother Edward Cullen!" she said and I felt a horrible pain when I heard the name Edward.

"EDWARD!" I heard Rosalie yell and I felt the hole grow in my chest. This was unreal, Edward died and Edward Cullen shows up.

"Edward and Bella, follow me," Alice said and led us outside.

"Alice… I don't think…" Edward started staring at his sister.

"I do Edward, it's time!" Alice growled at her brother. I sighed and sat down on the ground wrapping my arms around me. "Look at her! She needs this!"

"Alice! THIS IS THE LAST THING SHE NEEDS!" Edward yelled and I didn't even care that they were talking about me like I wasn't there.

"Bella, what's the last thing you remember about your boyfriend?" Alice asked sitting down in front of me.

"Um…" I thought about it, "that he said I would understand later why he broke up with me, but I never understood,"

"Okay, well this will hit you a bit hard but Edward," she stared back at Edward, "this is Edward Masen," she was right. That had hit me hard.

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE ARE YOU PLAYING?" I yelled at her and again she was calm.

"Bella, this isn't a joke, it's the truth. Ask him something only Edward Masen would know about you," she said and I nodded. Fair enough.

"Um… I told Edward Masen a design of a tattoo I wanted. What was it?"

"Yes, you said you wanted a heart on your ankle that had my name on it and on the other ankle you wanted one with your name on it," he said in a know it all voice but for me I felt like the wind was knocked out of me.

"It's you," I said breathlessly and he smiled.

"It's me!" he said and I just stood there looking at him.

"How? You were in a car crash!" I said and he looked at Alice.

"Go ahead, I'll give you some time alone!" Alice said before running off.

"Some time alone?" I asked and he smiled and walked over to me. His eyes were black. "Are you okay?"

"Just thirsty," he said and I nodded. "Bella, I understand if you're scared right now. There's something you need to know about me,"

"Edward, I'm not scared. If anything I'm mad!"

"Mad?" he asked

"YES! WE COULD HAVE BEEN HOMECOMING QUEEN AND KING!" I shouted and he laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"You are a silly girl, but please listen to me. I'm a vampire," he said and I nodded.

"Okay, fine! I don't care I just wanted to be queen!" I cried and he again laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Come on," he said and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

"I won't tell anyone," I said to the rest of his family and immediately thought of his mom. "What about your mom? She has to know!" he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"She can't know!" he said in a forceful tone.

"Are you kidding me?" I said and he shook his head. "FINE! I won't tell her! but I am going home," I said and he walked with me to my car.

"Bella, I love you. This may sound creepy but I went to your house one night and saw you crying into your pillow, your mom was there and you said you loved me," he said and I laughed and put my hands on his cold cheeks.

"I do, I love you!" I said and got on my tiptoes to kiss him but he pulled away.

"Let me gain some self control okay?" he asked grabbing my wrists and putting them by my side.

"Fine," I said and he opened the door for me and shut it when I got in. "I love you!" I called as I drove away.

A/N: How was it? Could you get me to 100? Please review!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 12

Edward's POV

Alice had made me tell Bella the truth. I can't say I'm not relieved, but what about the people at school? I looked at the clock in my room and saw it was 6:34 AM; I should start getting ready now. I would get to see Bella and not have to act like she was a complete stranger. One problem though: her blood. It smelled incredible.

"Come on Eddie Boy!" Emmett shouted and I ran downstairs and looked at him and he started laughing.

"Emmett, stop!" Rosalie said kissing him. I drove to the school and saw Bella getting out of her truck and I quickly pulled up beside her and parked. I jumped out and hugged her.

"Hi," she said and I let her go and looked at her chocolate brown eyes.  
"Whose jeep?" she asked and I looked back and saw everyone was already out.  
"Um… Emmett's, I can't wait to get my own car," I said and she smiled and grabbed my hand and put it down by our sides.

"Wow Bella! Couldn't even wait a week before you got someone new?" Jessica asked walking by.

"Well actually… Edward and I are just good friends," she clarified and Jessica nodded.

"Uh huh sure! Wow I'm glad Edward M died instead of going on vacation," she said and Bella hid in my chest, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and watched Jessica and Mike walk off.

"Don't worry about what they think Bells," I whispered in her ear and she nodded.

"Wow, it was just a week ago when you started acting weird," she said and I nodded and pulled her back to me, my arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I love you," I said and kissed her head.

"When are you going to kiss me again?" she asked turning to face me.

"Um… soon," was all I said. I didn't know what to say honestly.

Bella's POV

I woke up at 6:30 and looked out my window at the cloudy sky. Though today it seemed brighter, not as dull. Maybe it was because I knew Edward was still around. He wasn't dead. Well he was but he was still with me and I was able to hug him and kiss him. I quickly got dressed and headed down to my truck. I got to the school and began to get out when a jeep pulled up next to me. I saw Edward jump out and grabbed me and gave me a hug.

"Hi," I said and he let go and gazed into my eyes. I stared back and missed the eyes I got lost in. the forest green eyes.

"Whose jeep?" I asked and he looked back.  
"Um… Emmett's, I can't wait to get my own car," he said and I smiled, I couldn't wait either, I grabbed his hand and put it down by our sides.

"Wow Bella! Couldn't even wait a week before you got someone new?" Jessica asked walking by.

"Well actually… Edward and I are just good friends," I clarified and Jessica nodded.

"Uh huh sure! Wow I'm glad Edward M died instead of going on vacation," she said and I hid in Edward's chest, he quickly wrapped his arms around me. This was the last thing I needed.

"Don't worry about what they think Bells," he whispered in my ear giving me the chills, I nodded.

"Wow, it was just a week ago when you started acting weird," I said and he pulled me back to him, his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm sorry! I love you," he said and kissed my head.

"When are you going to kiss me again?" I asked turning to face him. To be honest I had missed him kissing me.

"Um… soon," was all he said.

A/N: How was it? EEP! I'M AT 108! GET ME TO 120 PLEASE? REVIEW! If you haven't checked it out yet check out The Prince and Me, thanks! Review please!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

"So did you hear about Bella? She's dating Cullen," I heard the rumors go around all day. I knew who started them, Jessica. I was opening my locker waiting for Edward when papers flew out.

"Wow, didn't know you were so disorganized," Jessica walked by saying.

"JESSICA! That is it, you wanna know the truth, Edward Cullen is Edward Masen!" I said and she stared at me. Her mouth was hanging open.

"What did you just say?" she asked and I realized Edward would kill me.

"Nothing… I have to go," I said then felt Edward's arms around my waist pulling me back.

"What did you do?" he asked putting me up against the wall and pacing.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he stared at me intensely.

"Bella! You just told Jessica that I'm Edward Masen!" he yelled then Alice came up.

"We have to leave now, good going Bella!" Alice sneered at me and I grabbed Edward's hand as he turned to leave.

"I'm sorry," I said and he just sighed.

"Whatever Bella," he said and walked away.

I woke up with a start and realized it had all been a dream. I hadn't told Edward's secret. I sighed and got up out of bed and began getting dressed. I went into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess so I quickly straightened it and started putting make up on. I walked downstairs with my backpack on my back and saw my mom making breakfast.

"Smells good mom!" I said and she looked at me shocked.

"You seem better Bella," she said and put a plate of eggs in front of me.

"Thanks mom," I said and began eating. I finished the eggs in 5 minutes and ran outside to my truck.

"Slow down hot stuff!" I heard my mom call but I quickly shut the door of my truck and turned it on. Except it wouldn't turn on.

"Come on," I said and rubbed my steering wheel, "Turn on!" I hit the wheel and grabbed my cell phone and dialed Edward's cell number, he answered on first ring.

"Hey,"

"Hey, can you come pick me up? my truck won't start," I said and waited for a reply.

"Yeah sure, letting you know the jeep is going to be packed," he said and I hung up and waited in my truck for Edward. I waited about 4 minutes when the jeep pulled up packed with his new siblings.

"Hi, um… I hope I'm not an inconvenience," I said and Alice smiled.

"Never, come on," she said and I climbed in and sat between Rosalie and Alice.

"Let's go Eddie!" Emmett called and I looked at Edward knowing how much he hated being called Eddie.

"Shut up Emmett," he said and I smiled. I knew Edward was loved here but… what about his mom?

We arrived at the school in 10 minutes and I was trying to breathe. Emmett was next to Rosalie and Jasper was next to Alice, I was squashed in the middle. I was glad when everyone got out and it was only Edward and I. we were standing in front of each other with our hands intertwined. After staring into each other's eyes for a few minutes he began to lean his head down to mine and my lips touched his, I was so glad. what made it even more romantic was that snow flakes started falling around us.

A/N: How was it? This will probably be the last update before Christmas; I probably won't be on tomorrow, so Merry Christmas to all! As Tiny Tim said if you have heard of the Christmas Carol 'God Bless us everone,' by the way thaks for the reviews! get me to 140? Fun poll on my profile.


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys, i'm not going to update for a while..... I'm getting my own computer but i have to clean my room first, so bye bye!**

**ILJ&J**


	16. New Chapter

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 14

"Bella, how are you?" Edward asked wrapping his marble arms around me. I sighed and thought life couldn't get any better.

"Excellent," I whispered closing my eyes and inhaling his scent.

"We're going to be late to class," he said unwrapping his arms and intertwining our hands.

"I love you," I said and he smiled a crooked smile and we walked away. Every pair of eyes was on us. "Why is every one watching us?"

"They're just jealous I'm with the most amazing girl in this school," he said causing me to blush.

"That's flattering Edward, really it is, but not true," I said and he stopped and looked at me, "They're looking at us because they can't believe that it's only been a few days since you died and I'm already dating the new kid."

"Bella, you have got to stop caring about what other people think," he said and wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking again.

The whole day went by pretty slow and I was glad when it was over. I was waiting at the jeep with Alice and Jasper and I wished Edward had his own car.

"Bella!" I looked up and saw Mike waving me over, I sighed and walked over.

"Hi Mike," I said

"Hey, listen ya know if I had known you would start dating again that fast I would have broken up with Jessica and dated you," he said putting his arm around my shoulder, I moved it and sighed.

"Mike, I wouldn't date you if you were the last guy on the earth!" I said and his face was hurt. "Mike, I'm sorry! I don't know…. That just popped out!"

"BELLA! DID YOU MAKE MIKE SAD?" Jessica asked walking up to us.

"I didn't mean to!" I said and she pushed me making me fall on the ground.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked behind me and helping me up.

"I'm fine," I said and turned to walk away but he didn't turn with me, "Edward, it's fine, come on," I grabbed his hand and forced him to turn.

"What happened?" he asked before we walked back to the jeep.

"Nothing," I said and started to walk away but he pulled me back.

"What happened?" he asked again and I sighed,

"Mike called me over so I went and talked to him and he said that if he had known I would start dating again that fast he would have broken up with Jessica and dated me," I stopped and sighed again, "I said I wouldn't date him if he were the last guy on the earth, then Jessica came over and was like 'BELLA DID YOU MAKE MIKE SAD?' then she pushed me," I said and we slowly walked over to the jeep. I crawled in and sat between Alice and Emmett. Edward let everyone else out first and drove away. I quickly got up to the front seat.

"I love you," I said and he smiled.

"I love you too," he said.

"Let me out at your old house," I said and he looked shocked.

"Bella, why?" he asked

"I need to see your mom, please," I said and he nodded and drove to his old house. I could tell it hurt him to be here, "I'll walk home," I said and he nodded and drove away once I was out of the jeep. I walked up the old path that I had known so well growing up. Before knocking on the door I walked around the porch and remembered that it was the first place I kissed Edward, I finally got up the courage and knocked on the door.

A/N: How was it? REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'm able to update, I'm at a place that has wireless Internet connection! YAY ME!


	17. Chapter 18

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Okay i have a very important question for a story idea and i want to know if Ya'll would read it. here it is,**

**Summary: Bella's a vampire who shows up one day at the Cullens door, but she has a secret: she's Carlisle's daughter what happens when he finds out? will Carlisle act fatherlike when Edward starts showing intrest in Bella?**

**Also should it be Carlisle/Bella or Bella/Edward**


	18. chater 18

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 15

I knocked on the door and saw his mom in tears when she saw me.

"Bella!" She said and hugged me. It hurt me to know that I knew her son was all right and alive, living with another family.

"Hi Mrs. Mason," I said and she let go and let me in.

"How have you been doing honey?" she asked and I sighed.

"I'm good, I mean as good as I can be. Ya know? What about you?" I asked and she grabbed a tissue and wiped a tear away.

"I've been better, you can go up to Edward's room. if you want to I mean," she said and I shook my head.

"No thanks, I just came by to see how you were doing," I said and started getting up.

"Thank you Bella, stop by more often," she said and followed me to the door.

"Will do," I said and walked out. I didn't expect it to hurt that much, I quickly got my phone out and dialed Edward's number.

"How did it go?" he asked when he answered.

"Horrible, I didn't expect it to be that bad. But she misses you so much Edward, I'll tell you about it tomorrow, I've got to get home," I said and hung up. I sighed and began walking home. When I got home my mom already had dinner on the table.

"Bella, there's a special guest on the couch," she said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Okay," I said and walked in and saw my best friend Jacob Black sitting there. "NO WAY! JAKE!" I yelled and went over to hug him.

"Bella, guess what? I'm joining your school tomorrow! I have no where to live though, so your mom said I could live here for a while," he said and I smiled.

"Really? That's great! I missed you Jake," I said and hugged him again. Jake and I had been friends since I was 5. We had a connection that no one understood.

"Yeah, so anyway…. How has life been for you? I haven't heard from you in 15 years!" he said and we sat down on the couch.

"I found out Love's Complicated," I said and he looked at me suspiciously.

"Really? Why?" I sighed.

"Never mind, dinner's ready anyway," I said changing the subject and we went into the kitchen and sat down.

The Next Day

"So anyway…. I don't know what to say," I was walking with Jake in the halls at school.

"Really? I don't remember Isabella Swan, being the kind of girl that was left speechless," he said and I looked at him and sighed.

"Really? I don't remember Jacob Black being a wise guy," I said and he laughed and began walking again.

"Then you didn't know me to well," he said and went into his classroom giving me a hug.

"Later Jake," I said and walked to my classroom. I had this class with Edward so I was happy.

"Hey, you going to tell me about you visiting my mom now?" he asked once I sat down and I nodded.

"She started crying when she saw me, she invited me in and told me to stop by whenever I wanted to," I said and he nodded.

"I wish you hadn't gone," he said and I sighed and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm starting to wish I hadn't gone," I said and then the teacher walked in ending our conversation.

At the end of class I saw Jake standing outside.

"Hi Jake!" I said and hugged him. He looked next to me and saw Edward.

"Who's this?" he asked and I sighed.

"Jake, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward, this is Jake," I said and they both turned away from each other. Great! My boyfriend and my best friend hate each other!

"Um… I'll see you later Jake," I said and walked with Edward.

"Ya know you could have given me some warning about him," Edward said coldly and I sighed.

"I was going to but you wanted me to tell you about your mom," I said and got in the lunch line.

"So you couldn't tell me afterwards?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nope! The teacher came in," I said and he didn't say anything back.

"BELLA!" I looked over and saw Jake running towards me.

"Hi Jake," I said and put my lunch down and gave him a hug. He picked me up off the floor and spun me around.

"Bella, ya coming?" Alice asked and went to the table. I nodded and looked at Jake.

"You can come sit with us," I said and he shook his head.

"I don't think your boyfriend would like that to much!" he said chuckling.

"I don't care, come on!" I said grabbing his hand and led him to our table.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose this is Jake," I said and they smiled and said hi.

"You mind if I sit here today?" he asked and Alice shook her head.

"Of course not, any friend of Bella's is a friend of mine," she said and Edward scoffed.

"Edward, you might as well get used to Jake because he's living with my family for now," I said and Edward shot me glare.

"Can I talk to you alone Bella?" he asked getting up and I sighed and followed him.

"What?" I asked and he ran his hand through his hair.

"So he's living with you?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yep!" I popped the P and I turned to see how he was doing with the rest of the Cullens, luckily he was laughing and smiling. I turned back to Edward and I knew he was mad, "Edward, I don't want to fight with you, really I don't. We've been dating since 8th grade, Edward. You can trust me; he's just a friend. I promise," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Okay, fine," he said and I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you," I said and he smiled a crooked smile and said the same. We walked back to the table and sat down.

Edward's POV

I believe her, really I do. But I don't trust him; I see the way he looks at my girl. I was sitting next to her at the table and our hands were intertwined under the table. She looked up at me and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"BELLA!" she looked up and saw Angela, one of our nicer friends, calling her over.

"I'll be right back," she said and got up and headed over there; 12 pairs of eyes watching her. We could all hear her because she was close by.

"Bella, did you really tell Mike that you wouldn't date him if he was the last guy on earth?" Bella nodded sadly.

"Angela, I didn't…" she started but Angela interrupted her.

"That's cool. I heard rumors but didn't believe it, so I thought I'd ask," Angela said and walked off, I was just about to get up and go to her when Jake got up and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You ok?" he asked and she moved his arm and shook her head.

"No Jake, but I'm never okay!" she said and started laughing.

"I love you Bella!" he said and I felt like hitting him.

"Edward, calm down," Jasper said and I turned my attention back to Jake and Bella.

"I love you too," she said obviously not knowing the kind of love he was talking about.

"Really?" he asked and she nodded, "break up with Edward and date me then," her face showed understanding.

"WHOA! NO! Back up, whoa, um…. I was talking about a brother sister love," she said and he nodded. She walked back to the table and sat next to me, Jake went off in another direction.

A/N: Longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry about all the A/N I had recently. No more I promise! Well except for the ones at the end of chapters, LOL! Anyway review please?


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 16

Things got tense between Jake and me now. I avoided Jake in the house because of how he felt for me. I had been with Edward since 8th grade, when would he understand I would love no one but him?

"JACOB! DINNER IS READY!" My mom called to Jake.

"Sorry, I'm late. Homework," he said and sat across from me, "smells good!"

"Jake, I'm…" I started but he interrupted me.

"You love me Bella, why ignore your feelings for me?" he asked and my mom was shocked.

"You love each other?" she asked pointing her fork between us.

"Mom, I love him like my brother. I love my boyfriend," I said and began eating.

"Who's your boyfriend?" my mom asked and I sighed.

"Edward," I said and she looked at Jake embarrassed.

"Bella, Edward died,"

"No, mom, this is Edward Cullen," I said and she nodded.

"Invite the boy to supper," she said and I nodded. I knew he wouldn't eat anything, but I could still invite him.

"Okay," I said and we ate in silence.

The next day I got a ride with Edward again and Jake walked. He said he wanted to.

"Hey," I said when I got in.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just jealous," he said and I smiled.

"It's okay," then I noticed that his siblings weren't in the car, "where is everyone?"

"I got my own car," he said proud of it and I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Yay! I love you," I said and he drove to school. We arrived and Alice ran up to me.

"Hey, you wanna spend the night tonight?" she asked giving me a hug.

"I guess so," I said and then saw Edward shaking his head.

"You are so going to regret this," he said grabbing my hand.

"No, I think I'll regret coming to school," I said and he shrugged. I knew I was right about regretting coming to school when I saw posters up that said:

"Warning! Bella Swan will steal your boyfriend! Be careful!

Jessica"

"Really?" I asked showing it to Edward.

"Bella, you didn't steal me!" Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"But still," I said and went into a lower voice "you died, and now I'm dating you,"

"Bella, you have to stop caring about what other people think," Edward said kissing my neck.

"Stop," I said and he started tickling my side, "EDWARD! STOP!" I yelled in between laughs.

"Edward, come here!" Alice called and Edward looked up then saw his sister and kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Be right back," he said and walked over. I watched as his face went from happy to upset. He waved at me to go on and went the opposite direction with his sister.

A/N: UH OH! What's happened that has got Edward so upset? Review and tell me if you like it! any book recommendations? I recommend the Vampire Kisses Series it is an amazing series, sorry can't remember who it's by at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 17

I sat alone in 3rd period. Whatever had upset Edward this morning still had him upset and missing.

"Hi Jake," I said absently after class.

"Hey, guess what! Your boyfriend left the city," he said and I looked up at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and knew Jake was up to something.

"I threatened to expose them if they didn't leave the city, and leave you alone,"

"JAKE! First off, how do you know about them?" I asked and he shrugged.

"It wasn't hard to figure out you were dating a vampire, I'm a vampire hunter. I have been since their kind killed my family,"

"That's why you're here," I said and sighed, "Jake, I went through losing Edward once, I'm not going to lose him again. Now tell me where he is!" I said and he sighed.

"Bella, he'll hurt you. Stay away from him," Jake said and I sighed.

"NO! JAKE! He won't hurt me; right now you're hurting me. You took Edward away from me!" I said and stormed out. I started running and ran into someone.

"ALICE!" I said and hugged her.

"Jake said you left the city," I said and she nodded.

"We did, but I came back." She said and I nodded.

"Where's Edward?" I asked looking behind her hoping he came with her.

"I warned you," I heard Jake say behind me.

"Jake…" I started but Alice stopped me.

"Ya know what go ahead and expose us, I came back to say goodbye to my best friend," Alice said and hugged me.

"Alice, you're leaving?" I asked and she nodded.

"Goodbye Bella," she said and hugged me again and walked away. He was gone again and I couldn't do anything about it.

A/N: I realize it's an insanely short chapter, sorry about that. Review anyway? Any ideas?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

Chapter 18

It had been 2 weeks since the Cullens left and I wouldn't leave my room.

"Bella, I'm sorry, please come out!" Jakes voice was far away but I heard him, "Bella, I didn't know it was going to be like this!"

"Yes you did Jake, I told you," I thought and wrapped my arms around my knees. This wasn't fair! How far would I have to go to finally be peaceful with Edward?

"Bella, sweetheart, come on out," my mom said and came in.

"No mom," I said and could hear my own voice.

"Bella, you weren't even this torn up when Edward died," she said sitting in front of me on my bed. I wasn't this way when Edward died because he was still there.

"I'm going to bed," I said and she got up and left me alone. I reached up and turned the light off and began to cry. It wasn't fair! Edward and I had been through so much together! He died and I still loved him.

"Bella, honey, I heard you crying," my mom ran back into the room.

"Mom, I loved him, he left," I said and she hugged me and let me cry into her shoulder.

I didn't go to school for a few days because everything would remind me of him. It was like he really did die and he wasn't coming back….

"Bella, come on," my mom said one morning.

"Okay," I said not really caring where we went.

"Have a good day," she said and I realized we were at the school.

"Mom, don't make me go," I said and she looked past me.

"Look there's Jessica," she said and I sighed.

"Mom, Jessica and I are now enemies," I said and she shook her head.

"Whatever, get out," she said and I got out and looked around me. At the moment I just wanted to fade into the background.

"Bella, how are you?" I looked behind me and saw Mike.

"Hi Mike," I said and looked down.

"Where's Cullen?"

"I don't know," I said and he smiled.

"You two break up?" he asked and I didn't know how to respond.

"I'm not sure," I said and began to walk away when I ran into Jake.

"Bella, I am so sorry! You told me you couldn't stand being without your vampire and I didn't listen," he said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jake take me home!" I said and he nodded and picked me up and began walking.

"Bella, I'll do anything to make you happy again," he said looking down at my face.

"I need him, Jake, I can't be happy without him," I said and rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Bella, why aren't you at school?" my mom demanded when Jake walked in with me in his arms.

"Look, Mrs. Swan, I would like Bella at school too, but she can't go yet. She's not up to it," he said and started walking upstairs and to my room.

"There you go Bells, go to sleep," Jake said and ran his hand over my cheek.

"Thank you Jake, you really are a true friend," I said and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Bella, honey, it's 6, you want to come down and eat dinner?" my mom asked and I sat up and looked out the window.

"No thanks mom," I said and saw the sun was actually shining.

"Bella, in your life you're going to go through a bunch of heartbreaks. This is one less that you'll have to go through until you're happy," she said and I sighed.

"That's a fairy tale mom," I said and she left speechless. I got up and walked over to the picture of Edward and me on Valentines Day 2009. His bronze hair blew in the wind that day and his green eyes stared intensely in my brown eyes. I fingered the picture and saw a tear cover Edward's face.

"Bella, come downstairs. I have a surprise for you," Jake said waking me up in the middle of the night.

"No, Jake," I said and buried my face in my wet pillow.

"Bella, come on," Jake said picking me up and carrying me downstairs.

"Bella," I heard a velvet voice say and I woke up immediately and saw Edward standing there. I urged Jake to put me down and I stumbled over to Edward and he caught me in his arms and let me cry into him. I looked back at Jake and sighed.

"Thank you Jake, you've always been there for me and you make sure I'm happy. I love you," I said and he smiled.

"Love you too Bells," he quietly left the house and I looked back up at Edward.

"I'll take you upstairs," Edward said and I shook my head.

"Can I ask for a favor first?" I asked and he nodded, "kiss me," he put his hand on my cheek and kissed me tenderly.

"I missed you," I said and buried my head in his chest.

A/N: How was it? I think this might actually be the last chapter… I have no ideas for a sequel or another ending. Review? This is kind of like the depression scene in New Moon! Review?


End file.
